mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Freyja Freyrdottir (Earth-199999)
| Death = | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Thor (Film) Frigga is the Asgardian queen, wife of Odin and mother to Thor and Loki, the latter secretly an Asgardian-sized Frost Giant adopted in infancy by the couple. Despite Frigga's loving attention, Thor grew rash and developed a quick temper, and Loki became devious and jealous of Thor. When Odin decided to step down, Frigga attended Thor's coronation, but the ceremony was interrupted when Frost Giants from Jotunheim broke into Odin's vault, their entry into Asgard secretly facilitated by Loki. Though stopped, their intrusion led Thor to recklessly invade Jotunheim; Odin rescued him, but angrily exiled him from Asgard. An argument with Loki, who had realized his true parentage, combined with the other recent stress and exhaustion, plunged Odin unexpectedly into power-restoring Odinsleep. Fearing he wouldn't awaken, Frigga remained by his bedside, leaving Loki to rule Asgard in Odin's stead. When two Jotun's invaded Odin's chamber seeking to slay him while he slept, Frigga quickly dispatched one with her sword before the other, Frost Giant king Laufey, swatted her aside. She recovered to witness Loki slaying Laufey, but Thor arrived moments later, revealing to Frigga's shock that Loki had arranged the attack just to prove himself by stopping it, and had tried to kill Thor too; her sons battled, and Loki was seemingly slain. The warrior goddess Sif later offered Frigga condolences, but the queen was more concerned how Thor was coping with his losses. Avengers (Film) Queen Frigga never abandoned hope that her son Loki survived falling from the shattered Bifrost; however, one year later, shy mystically detected him in Chitauri space. She projected her astral form to meet him, but Loki quickly dissipated her ghostly shape with his newly acquired scepter. Both Odin and Thor doubted Frigga's discovery, believing Loki's body was scattered across the universe after plummeting into a space warp, but Frigga insisted Loki was alive and planning something involving the Tesseract energy cube. Eventually traveling to Earth, Loki stole the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. in a ploy to rule the planet, but he was defeated by Earth's Avengers and returned home to face Asgardian justice. Frigga welcomed Loki with an affectionate embrace, pleading with him not to further provoke Odin's wrath; Odin claimed it was only Frigga's love that saved Loki from execution. Thor: The Dark World (Film) Odin sentenced Loki to eternal imprisonment and prohibited Frigga from seeing him, but she secretly visited in astral form and had furnishings and books brought to his cell. When Loki blamed Odin for unfairly incarcerating him, Frigga challenged Loki to take responsibility for his actions as a true king would, but Loki lashed out at her, reminding her that Odin was not his true father. When asked, Loki gently admitted he did not consider Frigga his true mother. Saddened, Frigga stated that she wished Loki's powers of perception extended to others as well as himself, then vanished. After the Aether claimed Jane Foster as its host, Thor brought her to Asgard, and Frigga pleasantly greeted her. When the Dark Elves attacked Asgard to reclaim the Aether, Frigga fiercely guarded Foster, easily besting the Dark Elf leader Malekith in swordplay. Malekith's protector, Kurse, restrained Frigga as Malekith attempted to seize Foster - only to discover her appearance was an illusion created by Frigga's magic. Malekith ordered Frigga to disclose the Aether's location, but she defiantly refused, and Kurse slew her at Malekith's command moments before Thor and Odin arrived. Later, all of Asgard's citizens mourned and attended Frigga's funeral. When Loki heard the news, he was overcome with grief and anger, and later helped Thor attack Malekith, seeking vengeance for Frigga's death. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Portrayed by }}